Not No More
by donnaughty
Summary: Ketika cinta mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari kesepian.


Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco M. & Harry P.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning : SLASH boys love, a lil bit OOC, Modified Canon.**

**Not No More**

Udara sore ini agak dingin, mungkin karena siang tadi hujan deras baru saja membasahi bumi.

Aku pun menikmati suasana di sekitar danau ini dengan nyaman.

Matahari masih bersinar, tapi tidak terlalu terik, menambah rasa nyaman dalam diriku.

Dulu, aku selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini sendiri. _Hell_, aku selalu sendiri.

.

#

.

Awalnya aku tak merasa ada masalah untuk selalu sendiri. Aku adalah anak pertama dan satu-satunya dari keluarga bangsawan, keluarga Malfoy. Ayah dan ibuku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan teman-teman mereka. Waktu mereka pun lebih banyak dihabiskan di luar rumah. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka di saat sarapan, kalau aku cukup beruntung.

Teman-temanku mungkin saja banyak, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tulus berteman denganku. Kebanyakan dari mereka berteman denganku hanya atas permintaan orang tua mereka agar mendapatkan jalan mudah untuk menjadi relasi bisnis dengan ayahku. Hal itu membuatku muak. Aku benci dengan muka palsu yang sering mereka perlihatkan di depanku.

Kesepian. Ya. Karena hal-hal di atas, aku dulu akhirnya berteman dekat dengan kata itu. Bersama kesepian, aku bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada kata-kata manis penuh tipu dari teman-teman 'jadi-jadian'-ku itu. Bersama kesepian aku bisa tinggal di rumahku yang luas tanpa perlu mengharapkan kehadiran ayah dan ibuku. Kesepian sepertinya menjadi teman akrabku selama aku hidup.

.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat aku mengenalnya. Orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kukenal. Orang yang berani-beraninya membuatku menjauh dari kesepian.

"Namaku Harry. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Draco. Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik," sapanya saat pertama kali berkenalan denganku. Binar emerald dan senyum tulus di bibirnya menghadirkan sensasi tersendiri untukku. Aku tak pernah melihat ketulusan seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi aku yang tidak mau tertipu, aku langsung memasang topeng dinginku seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Draco. Kau mau sarapan?"

"Hey, Draco, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. McGonagall? Banyak sekali! Aku tak tahu apakah aku mampu menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

"Kau mau kemana, Draco? Ke danau? Aku temani ya?"

Dia selalu menyapaku setiap kami berpapasan, yang tentu saja selalu kujawab dengan jawaban singkat dan wajah dingin.

.

Suatu waktu, saat kami sedang duduk berdua di danau, dia tiba-tiba bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa kau selalu sendiri, Draco?" Tanyanya dengan mata emerald indahnya yang menatapku.

"Aku sudah biasa sendiri," jawabku tanpa membalas tatapannya, terus menatap danau di depanku.

"Tapi kau kan punya teman yang bisa menemanimu?"

"Aku tidak butuh mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka semua palsu."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan kalau aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu."

"Lakukan saja apa pun yang kau mau," kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

.

Hari-hari terus berlalu, dan dia terus saja membuntutiku saat sedang senggang atau saat tidak ada pelajaran.

Keberadaannya mulai mengubah hidupku. Rasa sepi yang dulu terasa nyaman di diriku kini malah membuatku tidak tenang. Kehadirannya telah menggantikan kesepian di hidupku. Binar emerald yang selalu bersinar hangat dan tulus itu tidak seperti 'teman-teman'-nya yang lain. Binar emerald itu diberikan untuk siapa saja, bahkan musuhnya sekali pun. Binar yang selalu menatapku dan membuatku gelisah saat tak menemukannya di dekatku.

Hari-hariku berubah semenjak kedatangannya. Membawa teman-temannya yang terlihat sama tulusnya untuk berteman denganku.

Hari-hariku tidak sama lagi saat aku menemukan bahwa sinar emerald itu bukan hanya memancarkan kehangatan, tapi juga cinta. Entah bagaimana aku tahu tentang hal ini, aku hanya merasakannya saja.

Senyumnya dari hari ke hari semakin lembut dan sering. Terutama saat aku berbicara dengan kosakata yang lebih banyak dari biasanya diiringi dengan semangat tinggi.

.

"Kau tahu, Draco? Kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung."

Aku mendelik mendengar pernyataan Hermione, sahabat Harry yang kini juga menjadi sahabatku.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, 'Mione?"

"Karena Harry tak pernah sekeras kepala ini untuk membuat seseorang sedingin kau untuk bisa terbuka padanya."

"Apa itu buruk?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memperhatikan Harry lebih sering memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Kemarin bahkan dia bilang tanpa sadar kalau kilau matamu yang kelabu itu bisa membuatnya tenggelam. Dia bahkan dengan nada bangga bercerita tentang suara tawamu yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarnya, yang jarang sekali kau perlihatkan pada orang lain. Tapi kemudian raut mukanya berubah saat dia menceritakan dirimu yang masih tak bisa lepas dari kesepian. Dia ingin agar kau sepenuhnya melupakan kesepian. Membuatmu sadar bahwa ada orang lain di sampingmu itu lebih baik daripada sendiri," jelas Hermione.

Aku tertegun, "Apakah dia..?"

Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Harry," panggilku suatu hari di tepi danau saat hari menjelang malam. 'Aku harus mengatakan padanya saat aku melihat tanda itu di emeraldnya,' batinku

"Ya," jawabnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena aku ingin berteman denganmu. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa ada hal selain kesepian yang bisa membuatmu tenang," jelasnya, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku. Memperlihatkan binar emeraldnya yang bersinar penuh dengan kehangatan cinta. Tatapan yang mampu membuatku jatuh dalam pesona kedua emerald itu. Tatapan yang membuat jantungku seakan melompat dari tempatnya. Tatapan yang akhirnya meyakinkanku akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku menolak berteman denganmu dan meminta lebih dari sekedar teman?" Tanyaku serius tanpa melepaskan sedikit pun pandanganku darinya.

.

#

.

"Hey, Draco, sudah lama menungguku?" Sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Hey, _L__ove_. Ya, aku sudah lama sekali menunggumu yang selalu lamban, seperti biasa. Dan kau harus membayarnya," jawabku sambil memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya, menatap emeraldnya yang bersinar indah dan dengan seringai khas. Aku mendekatkan bibirku dengan bibirnya, menciumnya dengan penuh cinta dan rasa memiliki.

"_I __love __you, __my_ Harry," bisikku di telinganya.

"_I__ love __you __too,_ Draco."

.

Ya, kesepian sudah bukan temanku lagi. Karena sekarang aku memiliki seseorang yang dengan tulus selalu ada disampingku.

- THE END –

Hore. Happy ending. *terdengar tepok tangan para reader dari kejauhan* #lebe

Gimana? Seneng ga? Walopun hepi ending, tp awalnya tetep suram #orz pengen bikin yg lucu n manis tp ga bisa, huhuhu #nangisdesperet

Makasihhh buat KaSan en Original eh Ordinary Kyuu, duo editorku tercinta #sunjauh #sebarSH

So, mind to ripiu? Mind doongggg XDD #bagi2 butterbeer


End file.
